1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car navigation systems where an information processing device mounted on a vehicle constitutes a wireless communication with other electronic circuitry within the vehicle such as, for example, a mobile telephone are known. In such car navigation systems, communication takes place via a base station outside of the vehicle via the mobile telephone. In a car navigation system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-187489, it is disclosed that a vehicle-mounted antenna is built into a hazard switch button in order for an information processing device mounted on a vehicle to carry out wireless communication with a mobile telephone within the vehicle.